


Когда рушатся твердыни

by hirasava, WTFSlash2020



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Когда рушатся твердыни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mountain That Has Been Moved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572136) by [bankrobbery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bankrobbery/pseuds/bankrobbery), [melfice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melfice/pseuds/melfice). 



Впервые он замечает это, стоя у консоли: пальцы строка за строкой набирают код, и каким-то внутренним чувством он отмечает — рядом с его локтем торчит Бонд. Тот стоит достаточно близко, чтобы видеть информацию на экране, — ближе, чем необходимо, достаточно близко, чтобы Кью чувствовал нотки бергамота и кедра. Бонд переступает с ноги на ногу, возможно, от нетерпения, ведь сколько времени уходит на взлом и расшифровку этой карты. Просто поразительно, насколько отчетливо слышны скрип его кожаных ботинок, шорох аккуратно выглаженной рубашки, трущейся о складки его пиджака, и крайне легкий — но раздраженный — выдох.

Он не перестает печатать, но именно в этот момент осознает Бонда в целом. Его чувства как никогда перевозбуждены и взволнованы каждым нюансом, а может, прежде он просто не признавал этого. Часть него напрягается от этой близости, хотя, возможно, еще вчера ему это даже в голову не пришло бы. Есть что-то странно пугающее в осознании привлекательности Джеймса Бонда.

Карта загружается, Бонд уходит, и Кью теряется в догадках, а не мимолетная ли это фантазия? Может, мысли о привлекательности 007 — всего лишь дань моде, как и желание вообразить, каково это: на один вечер поймать его взгляд?

Это чувство не прогрессирует — по крайней мере, сразу — но и не уходит. Кью кажется, будто он стоит в дверях комнаты, куда раньше никогда не заходил и где так тускло, что приходится касаться пальцем стола или стопки книг, которые он даже разглядеть не может, и именно поэтому он стоит и не отваживается двинуться вперед. Неизвестность — это тайна, а он не привык блуждать в потемках. Он не сказал бы, что напуган, но иначе это и не назовешь; ему не жалко слов, однако совсем не хочется признавать, что в международном шпионаже его самым большим страхом стала пешка, даже менее значительная, чем он сам.

Это не значит, будто его страх не обоснован. Даже будучи столь ничтожным в великой схеме вещей, Джеймс Бонд — удивительно мощная сила, к которой Кью все еще пытается приспособиться. Джеймс — стихия, неистовая и непредсказуемая. Он оставляет после себя разруху и застрявшее в глотке дыхание, руины домов и легкие, наполненные водой, и Кью не убегает — однако все еще не готов встать и с вызовом взглянуть ему в глаза.

Джеймс очаровывает вопреки всему — послужному списку и той информации, которую раскопал о нем Кью; он красив, хотя давно уже должен напоминать старый башмак, но, нет, совсем нет. Есть в нем нечто шикарное, и Кью с потрохами сдается этому шику, пускай он и знает, что всех женщин из списка Бонда в конце ожидала какая-нибудь трагедия. Возможно, ему хочется считать его безопасной ставкой. Есть что-то иррационально безобидное в притяжении, которое он невольно испытывает к Бонду, ведь тот абсолютно недосягаем: они редко пересекаются, и даже когда Бонд появляется, он флиртует с Ив. В целом, он — идеальный образ человека, с которым пути Кью никогда не пересекутся.

Возраст, почти в два раза превышающий его собственный, — это одно, статус полевого агента — совсем другое, но именно в силу самой личности Бонда Кью уверен: между ними никогда и ничего не будет. Потому что если не из-за высокомерия, значит, из-за безрассудства, а если закрыть глаза на полнейшее пренебрежение к казне, еще остается его абсолютная неспособность следовать приказам. Он невыносим и приводит в ярость, и представляется совершенно безопасным вариантом, поскольку слишком поглощен собой, чтобы заметить, что увлечен кем-то еще.

Он — безобидная фантазия, пока Кью не отрывается от клавиатуры и не замечает, что пауза в их разговоре повисла из-за Бонда, а не его самого, и Джеймс наблюдает за ним с явным интересом. Это не похоже ни на ленивое любопытство человека, размышляющего о желании и возможности, ни на смущенное осознание того, что давно было прямо перед носом; это нечто горящее, темное, грубое и уверенное. Джеймс смотрит на Кью, как на отлично скроенный костюм, который хочет примерить, хочет смять и бросить на пол у себя в квартире, и пальцы Кью сбиваются и допускают достаточно ошибок, чтобы полностью изменить все.

Бонд — безопасная ставка, пока не перестает ею быть; пока он не смотрит на Кью так, будто желает разнести на части, и от этого у Кью перехватывает дыхание, он злится и боится.

* * *

Существует медленная, неуклонная, нисходящая спираль, берущая начало с влечения и оканчивающаяся резким ощущением, будто кто-то пытается вырвать сердце через горло. Влечение — пассивно и просто, это базовый человеческий инстинкт. Оно проявляется в благодарности, возбуждении, в сотни всего, что можно контролировать; медленное горение чего-то, что лишь ухудшает все и не позволяет удержать под контролем.

Пассивное влечение Кью — легко и безвредно, пока он не просыпается посреди ночи в холодном поту, пылающий от фантомного воспоминания зубов Бонда на его бедрах. Он просыпается, ощущая дискомфорт, он дезориентирован и отчаянно комкает простыни, потому что сейчас легче сосредоточиться на онемении в руках. Жар, скручивающийся внутри, спускается вниз по позвоночнику, раздражающий и предательский. Кью пялится размытым взглядом в потолок и шевелит ногой, желая убедиться, что в постели лишь он один, и пытается не останавливаться на предательских мыслях.

Боль в ладонях и решимость думать по-другому не слишком помогает удержать ум от размышлений на тему соприкосновения тела Бонда с его собственным. Он давит тыльной стороной ладони на глаза, но по-прежнему видит лишь себя, вдавленного в матрас, и обжигающее прикосновение кожи к коже, и хриплый шепот — обещания, обещания, обещания. На какой-то безумный миг Кью все еще считает эту фантазию безвредной; она не должна стать реальностью и не сможет ни на что повлиять. Это — человеческий инстинкт, простой и понятный, контролировать сны и реакции своего тела с ним — невозможно.

Он отбрасывает в сторону одеяло и скользит рукой к бедрам, чтобы стянуть пижамные штаны, убрать их подальше от своей пылающей кожи.

«Совершенно безобидная фантазия», — снова и снова думает он и выгибается, с громким стоном кончая в кулак.

* * *

Ближайшая родственница Кью — миниатюрный, рыжеволосый архитектор — живет в Брисбене и думает, что он инженер, работающий в компании Халкроу в Лондоне. Зовут ее Фелисити; они три месяца были сводными братом и сестрой, тем не менее, если Кью и считал кого-то семьей, то именно ее. Решительная и добрая, не слишком любопытная, чтобы стать обузой; и он доверяет ей, чего бы это ни стоило.

Она интересуется его здоровьем, общественной жизнью и счастьем. Они болтают о погоде, сбое в работе метро и ее отпуске в Бразилии через две недели. Фелисити обручена с человеком, которого Кью никогда не встречал — да и знать не хочет, — и, как подавляющее большинство людей, поглощенных личным счастьем, она довольно активно подталкивает его к тому же.

Они сидят бок о бок за одним из деревянных столиков в Кокомайя и едят сладкие до ужаса булочки с шоколадом. Чай все еще слишком горячий, чтобы можно было неспешно его потягивать, и колесики в уме Фелисити начинают вертеться так громко, что Кью практически слышит их.

— Джереми был хорошим парнем, — говорит она, и это дивное высказывание лишь доказывает, как мало она о нем знала.

— Джереми был два с половиной года назад, — напоминает ей Кью, ведь конкретно этот корабль отплыл так давно, что, возможно, на него уже успел напасть и сожрать кракен — настолько мала вероятность этого варианта. — Честно говоря, у меня сейчас слишком много работы, чтобы встречаться с кем-то.

Он осознает свою ошибку, когда ее глаза загораются так, будто она услышала что-то, чего он вообще не говорил.

— Работа — прекрасное место для знакомства! Я встретила Фила, когда мы работали над планом реконструкции в Брунеле.

— Не вариант, — настаивает он, взмахивая руками так, словно сбрасывая не особо удачные карты. — Смешивать работу с удовольствием — твоя ошибка, а не моя.

— Знаю, ты получаешь извращенное удовольствие от своей работы, — с улыбкой говорит она. — Если бы ты встретил кого-нибудь, вы были бы с ним одного поля ягоды. Смог бы ты устоять против красавца, шепчущего тебе на ухо дивные строчки кода?

Он закатывает глаза, хотя ее глупости всегда вызывают у него легкую улыбку.

— Ты такой скрытный и упрямый, — с любовью говорит она.

— Никого нет, — уверяет он, хотя в последнее время частенько повторяет эту мантру, и не похоже, чтобы она особо помогала.

* * *

Прошло сорок восемь часов, пересечено три страны с тех пор, как Бонд нормально спал — ну, не считать же за сон дрему урывками в поезде, где стоял тот ещё гвалт на двух языках, — и почти семьдесят два минуло с того момента, как он находился в одном часовом поясе дольше одного дня. Под глазами от усталости залегли темные круги, подчеркнутые морщинами, которыми наградила его работа — работа и возраст. Рана в левом бедре — если то, как он переносит вес тела на правое, о чем-то говорит — вероятно, незначительна: ножевая или разрыв мышц, или еще что-то, что он откажется лечить.

Такие моменты, когда Бонд сокращается до кожи, костей и человеческой хрупкости — а на Кью эти резкие различия между ними действуют, как пощечина, — несут больше вреда, чем он думал. Видеть Бонда в его стихии: со всеми тузами в рукаве и миром под ногами — это образ, который отличает его и заставляет кровь Кью бежать быстрее. Трещины по краям, куски, ползущие по швам, и лицо со следами мировой усталости, скрепляющее все это вместе, — не может же от подобного перехватывать дыхание и колотиться пульс.

Бонд кажется более доступным, когда он — 007, ведь именно агента и знает Кью. Этот человек мелькает перед его глазами, намеренно выводя из себя, от него веет истощением и мировой усталостью, и он пугает его; 007 — кто угодно, но не человек, а вот Джеймс Бонд реален. Сейчас, наверное, проглядывают оба, потому что у Кью хватает духу приблизиться к нему.

Он хватается за спинку стула и с максимальной непринужденностью говорит:

— Не желаете ли пропустить стаканчик или два виски?

Кью приглашает его, поскольку абсолютно уверен в отказе — тут и говорить не о чем. Ведь он не раз оказывался в подобном положении и выучил их все наизусть, обнаружив, что каждый из них в равной степени провальный. Джеймс Бонд — не та катастрофа, в которую можно позволить себе влипнуть, но, вопреки всем «можно» и «нельзя», Кью хочет. Он жаждет отбросить осторожность, хочет позволить Джеймсу разрушить его, и плевать на последствия и обязательства, и хочет признать, что жить так, как «должно» и «правильно», значит впустую растрачивать свою жизнь. Он жаждет этого с раздражающим его отчаянием, и все же надеется, что Бонд скажет «нет», потому что не знает, что будет делать, если тот согласится.

Бонд предсказуем в своей непредсказуемости — Кью может не знать, что именно тот в очередной раз разрушит на миссии, но уверен: ущерб будет серьезным и потребует парочку напряженных переговоров с одним из посольств. Кью приглашает его, потому что абсолютно безумен, и Бонд заполнил все его мысли, и он, блядь, в конец пропал из-за человека, которого даже не знает. Он не ведает, что творит.

— Пожалуй, я смогу найти время, — отвечает Бонд, и Кью думает, что стоит прекратить делать ставки, поскольку все чаще кажется, будто 007 активно пытается доказать, что он ошибается.

* * *

«Стаканчик или два» превращаются в три или четыре. Жжение от виски теперь уже почти не ощущается в горле и на кончике языка, и Кью вспоминает, почему всегда предпочитал бренди. Хотя он в состоянии оценить преимущества виски, который стирает улыбку Бонда и расслабляет напряжение в его пальцах, когда те обхватывают стакан. Он представляет, что, будь его собственные руки такими же шероховатыми, потрепанными и огрубевшими от многолетнего насилия, как бы они ощущали прохладу и гладкость бокала?

Это гибельная мысль. Потому что гладкость стекла быстро становится гладкостью его лица и шеи; он думает о прикосновении этих пальцев к бедрам и, именно так, очертя голову, приходит от желания к жажде. Алкоголь не дает сдержать румянец на лице и шее, когда он переводит взгляд с пальцев Бонда на его лицо и обнаруживает, что его поймали за разглядыванием. Бонд улыбается краешком губ, он расслаблен и уверен в себе, и Кью хочется доказать, что он ошибается — но еще больше, ему хочется признать поражение.

Разум твердит, что поражение превращает его в статистику; еще одну зарубку на спинке кровати, которая и так уже напоминает когтеточку. Становится все труднее и труднее решить, волнуют ли его делишки Бонда или же то, какое место занимает он в длинном списке имен, и должно ли это быть чем-то, кроме процесса давать и брать.

«Ничто из этого, — рассуждает он, опустошая свой стакан, — не должно стать чем-то большим, чем уже есть».

Бонд беззастенчиво следит за горлом Кью, когда тот глотает виски. День за днем он живет своей жизнью, полагая, что завтра может и не настать и не стоит ждать тонкости и терпения. Он смотрит, пока у Кью от возбуждения не начинает кружиться голова при воспоминаниях о ночи, которой никогда не было. Желание скреблось в нем так долго, что он чувствует себя изношенным и рыхлым; похоже, все, что ему нужно в мире — заполучить этого мужчину на одну проклятую ночь.

— Платишь ты, — говорит Кью. Раз уж он намеревается игнорировать приличия и здравый смысл, то совсем не собирается платить за то, что привело его к этому решению.

— А я думал, ты против, чтобы тебя уговаривали, — говорит Бонд и заказывает еще по стаканчику. Если его голос и звучит грубее обычного, что ж, не Кью обвинять его.

* * *

Руки Бонда повсюду от слова «изойти», и Кью не знает, как вообще можно было думать, что это успокоит его, ведь, кажется, будто он вылезает из собственной кожи. На его шее губы, и это сочетание рта и рук прижимает его к стене коридора. Кью откидывает голову назад, ударяясь о деревянную стену, и не чувствует боли, поскольку весь сосредоточен на зубах, покусывающих его горло, бешено пульсирующую венку и ухо.

Он тяжело и шумно дышит, гадая, как можно было думать, что он в состоянии вообразить себе это. Есть совершенно определенная разница между дрочкой в постели и тем, как возбужденный член Бонда прижимается к его бедру и сам Бонд трется об него. Есть разница в том, как Кью раздевается, а Бонд ослабляет галстук и расстегивает рубашку Кью, стягивая ее с плеч — торопливо, словно больше всего на свете желает увидеть, что же под ней. Несмотря на все свое воображение, он и мечтать не мог о жаре в глазах Бонда или отчаянии в его движениях; о неожиданном голоде, который лишает воздуха и опустошает.

— Не сдерживайся со мной, — шепчет Бонд ему на ухо.

— Пошел на хуй, — отвечает он. На его поясе руки, от которых кружится голова, которые опьяняют, но совсем не так, как алкоголь. — Как тебе такое?

Удивленный смех скользит по его коже, и сердце Кью — предательская мышца — замирает в груди. Губы прижимаются к его щеке, подбородку.

— Все, что пожелаешь, Кью.

«Все, что пожелаю», — думает он и понимает, что хватается за соломинку, но в руках пустота. Его разум едва функционирует — слишком много алкоголя, слишком мало обнаженного тела и уже слишком много сожалений. А вопрос, чего же он хочет, заслуживает лучшего ответа, чем просто «все». Слово застревает у него в горле, будто он мог подумать произнести это, и глотает его со стоном, когда руки стягивают штаны с его бедер.

Рубашка тянется вниз до локтей и талии, руки застряли под идеальным углом, чтобы опустить обе на плечи Бонда. Губы Бонда касаются пупка, и Кью снова ударяется головой о стену, ведь, если этот человек на его глазах опустится на колени, все закончится, даже не начавшись.

— Кажется, мне это снилось, — хрипит он.

Он кожей ощущает стон, его вибрации достаточно, чтобы по спине побежали мурашки, а затем Кью забывает, как дышать, как говорить, как вообще издавать хоть какие-то звуки.

* * *

Тени, пляшущие по комнате — порождение уличных фонарей за окном спальни. Обычно Кью не поддается прихотям позора или трусости; он не стыдится своего тела или того, что ему нравится. Тем не менее, он не может не задаться вопросом, изменилось бы что-нибудь при зажженном свете, со всеми этими гладкими линиями мышц и шрамами на них, которые обычно остаются скрытыми. Кью гадает, стесняется ли Джеймса какая-то часть него, раз он немного рад, что свет из окна освещает его лишь наполовину.

Хотя не похоже, что тени вообще что-то скрывают. Руки Джеймса скользят по его телу, словно мысленно исследуют каждую кость и сустав. В его движениях чувствуется медленная оценка — то, как при движении он плотно сжимает бедра Кью, и не знай наверняка, подумал бы, что он не единственный тут влип.

— Двигайся, — говорит Джеймс ему в губы, вжимаясь в его бедра.

— Любитель покомандовать, — отмечает Кью, и он хочет слизать ухмылку, которая появляется на этих губах. В этом есть нечто настолько легкое, настолько приятное, что ему кажется, будто они — это кто-то другой. — Заставь меня.

Хотя он знает, что произойдет, внутри есть часть него, которая наслаждается сжиманием мышц в бицепсах Джеймса, легкостью, с которой тот поднимает Кью и переворачивает, прижимая его к матрасу одним плавным движением. Кью не совсем понимает, какие звуки издает, когда Джеймс скользит обратно — легко и гладко, но чувствует, что воздух кончается.

* * *

На часах почти четыре утра, когда мобильный телефон начинает звонить. Кью зарывается глубже в тепло одеяла — а не в тепло тела Джеймса — и шум утихает. Нет, не прекращается, пока в постели не копошатся, чтобы добраться до источника, и очень близко к уху Кью не раздается сонное: «Бонд». Он не слышит ответа — только искаженный звук голоса — и лишь потому, что чувствует, как Бонд убрал телефон от лица, поднимает голову.

Бонд протягивает ему телефон, и, хотя перед глазами без очков все расплывается, Кью понимает — это его телефон. Значит, скорее всего, в запасе примерно минут сорок, а потом вся MИ-6 узнает, что Джеймс Бонд находится у него в квартире в четыре утра. Однако с этим придется подождать, ведь работа на первом месте.

Он не садится, даже не пытается вылезти из-под одеяла. Максимально близко подносит телефон к лицу и бормочет:

— Говорит Кью.

— Кью, ради бога, простите, — отвечает голос в трубке, и он удивительно похож на Эмили — новенькую, для которой многое зависит от ее поступков, поэтому, возможно, она не станет распускать слухи со скоростью лесного пожара. А может, и нет.

— Обнаружено нарушение безопасности.

Он хочет сказать ей, чтобы она сама справилась с этим, а затем повесить трубку и спать до конца своей жизни, но, очевидно, они уже исчерпали все возможности, раз позвонили ему. Рядом с ним Бонд уже уснул опять, и Кью ненавидит его всеми фибрами своей души.

* * *

Первая рубашка, которую Кью поднимает с пола — не его. Она свободна в груди и под руками, и манжеты раздражающе болтаются над запястьями. Рубашка не того размера, неправильного кроя, сшитая из неправильной ткани — но она достаточно легко надевается, и ему не придется долго ее носить.

Пол холоден под босыми ногами. Окно на кухне приоткрыто, и слышно, как падают капли на подоконник — идет дождь, и Кью цепляет дополнительный холод, когда заполняет из крана чайник. На подоконнике напротив него сидят птицы, словно им наплевать на дождь и на небо — просто бесконечное пространство серого и черного; они все равно чирикают. Слишком рано для всего этого без дозы кофеина в крови.

Он открывает свой ноутбук и входит в систему, игнорируя дюжину предупреждений безопасности, и прикидывает, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы на расстоянии устранить чужой беспорядок.

* * *

Это занимает сорок минут.

Могло быть и быстрее, но через двадцать минут на кухне его обнаруживает Джеймс. Пальцы Кью летают по клавишам, но невероятно трудно игнорировать Джеймса, когда тот прижимается к нему всем телом. Он до смешного уверен в себе, и его слишком много, чтобы Кью не заметил, как слова на экране перед ним катастрофически размываются.

— Я работаю, — шипит он. Скорее всего, это связано с пальцами, что забираются ему под рубашку.

— Мне это нужно, — бормочет Джеймс, и Кью хочется сказать, он получит желаемое, однако сначала ему нужно уйти и позволить закончить то, что он делает...

Но в его плечо впиваются зубы, и он цепляется за столешницу, чтобы устоять на ногах...

Стабилизация системы занимает сорок минут, хотя, честно говоря, его вины в этом нет.

* * *

Бонд на два дня отправляется в Мумбаи, затем на четыре в Дижон, а Кью остается в своем кабинете и работает. Он засиживается дольше, чем, пожалуй, нужно, потому что есть вещи, которые необходимо сделать, и прогресс, который должен быть достигнут. Он работает допоздна, иногда засыпает на диване в одном из безоконных конференц-залов, и это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что его квартира сейчас — самая раздражающая часть его жизни.

Он стирает простыни, синяки и следы и не думает о том, кого Джеймс трахает во Франции или сколько раз он убеждал себя, что это — худшая из идей. Он гонит от себя мысль о том, каким наивным был, думая, что все может так легко закончиться, потому что расчесывание сыпи никогда еще не снимало зуд.

* * *

От Дижона до Лондона, с промежутком в неделю — и между ними ничего не изменилось. Предстоит проделать работу, подать отчеты и поддерживать уровень профессионализма. Джеймс стоит на улице, когда Кью, наконец, идет домой. Он прислонился к камню, как человек, ожидающий чего-то, и Кью ощущает, как плотно сжимается в нем некое неописуемое облегчение.

— Едем к тебе? — спрашивает Бонд и добавляет: — Я даже впущу тебя в свою машину.

— У меня почему-то возникает ощущение, что у тебя до сих пор нет собственной квартиры, — поддразнивает Кью, и это чрезвычайно уютно.

В затылке скребется мысль, что никакого «выполз из нисходящей спирали» нет, и он продолжает падать, но, кажется, переживает ломку, и внезапно все снова становится ясно. Джеймс на вкус горький, как джин, и он не настолько устал, чтобы не удержать его, когда Кью оплетает ногами его талию. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Джеймса и целует его; жадный и грязный, Джеймс пахнет порохом и застарелым дымом; на его одежде нет ни намека на духи, а на губах — даже следа помады, и будет ли от этого польза или вред, но он согласен.

У него за спиной стена, затем две широкие ладони у головы, и кажется, что он сейчас задохнется.

Зубы щиплют его губы, болезненно и прекрасно, и одна из этих сильных рук поворачивает его лицо, чтобы провести языком по всему горлу.

— Просто убей меня, черт возьми, — бормочет Кью, впиваясь пальцами в затылок Джеймса. — Блядь, я ненавижу тебя...

Смех у его горла низкий и любящий, и он до ужаса приятно оседает в груди.

* * *

Самое главное в том, когда отдаешь кому-то часть себя — действительно не угадаешь, будут ли беречь этот дар. Честно говоря, тут даже не знаешь, в состоянии ли этот кто-то позаботиться о себе.

«Совершенно безобидная привязанность», — думает про себя Кью, когда следящее устройство в руке 007, мигая, пропадает с экрана, и его сердце на полном ходу проваливается в желудок.

* * *

— Ты вообще спишь? — спрашивает Фелисити в выходные и, видимо, она намекает на темные круги под его глазами, которые, кажется, не в состоянии скрыть никакие средства. Он спит каждую ночь — в тот или иной момент, и нет причин волноваться. Даже если сон беспокойный, а после он просыпается с зудом в пальцах и желанием достичь цели, которая не была поставлена. Он спит, даже если этот сон прерывается идеями и средствами, которые не перестанут биться в голове, как биржевой телеграфный аппарат.

Когда он возвращается в свою квартиру, там темно, холодно и пусто. Он ест суп и перепроверяет сорок камер в Шампани, на которых мелькал агент, которого никто с тех пор не видел. Он проверяет их снова, снова, и снова и не узнает абсолютно ничего нового. В голове вспыхивает знакомое покалывание, поскольку он уже проходил через это, и знает: единственное, что нужно делать — это ждать; если Бонд жив, — а он жив — его найдут, когда тот захочет быть найденным.

Его кровать холодная и пустая, но привычная.

* * *

— Идите домой, — говорит Эмили, когда следующей ночью он засыпает, стоя у своего компьютера.

Он достаточно проснулся, чтобы выглядеть испуганным.

— Прос...

— Я непонятно выразилась? — говорит она так, словно и не сменный помощник в крайне конкурентной позиции. Она уже передает ему его сумку и, как ни странно, ее взгляд мягок. — Честно говоря, вы выглядите ужасно.

С этим не поспоришь.

* * *

Проходит две недели.

Те, кто очень хорошо знает Джеймса Бонда, в курсе, как играть в эту игру ожидания, но Кью вообще его не знает.

— Исключено, — говорит Кью, когда бросает свои ключи на стол и едва не отхватывает сердечный приступ. Он держится за грудь, он раздражен и тупо, по-идиотски ощущает облегчение. В гостиной видна знакомая тень. — Ты не можешь напугать меня до чертиков и ждать, что я буду счастлив видеть тебя, напыщенный ты мудак.

— Я и не ждал от тебя счастья, Кью, — уверяет Джеймс, и в его голосе, в глазах плещется веселье, хотя выглядит он очень уставшим. — Я знаю, что для этого ты заставишь меня потрудиться.

Откровенно говоря, требуется тринадцать дней, чтобы статус Бонда сменился с «пропал без вести» на «действующий», но если никто из начальства не знает об этом до четырнадцатого, то кто скажет, что это произойдет раньше?

* * *

— Я даже отсюда чувствую твое неодобрение, — говорит Кью.

— Не мне тебя судить, — уверяет его Ив и с любовью вздыхает. — Хотя, если я когда-либо и видела безнадежный случай, то вот он.

— Моя работа безупречна, — говорит он, не отрываясь экрана. — И личная жизнь на нее не влияет.

— О, я уверена, — отвечает она, наклоняется к нему и внимательно смотрит на другой конец комнаты. — Я имела в виду его.

Кью поднимает голову, ощущая на себе взгляд, и это чувство знакомо. Он не удивлен, что 007 наблюдает за ним, когда он с кем-то разговаривает, но, возможно, ему стоит удивляться. Когда она наклоняется ближе и тихо говорит: «Будь с ним полегче», — он слегка поражен.

* * *

Иногда Кью просыпается от солнца, просачивающегося сквозь прозрачные занавески. Иногда его постель пахнет бергамотом и кедром, а иногда в ней лежит еще один человек.

Порой в ней никого нет, но сейчас, в основном, это так.


End file.
